Cien años en la oscuridad
by yukivampirelast
Summary: La batalla que ha durado cientos de años, por fin llega a su fin... ¿sera el esperado final o la temida derrota?... Nuevas aventuras,personajes y poderes aparecen ayudando a nuestros protagonistas al igual que a la antagonica familia de Noe.


¿ALIADOS O ENEMIGOS?

En la orden oscura de Londres se encuentran todos muy agitados porque al parecer en los registros desordenados de komui hay algo que no estaba bien

-Lo siento general Klaud- decía el supervisor con lagrimas en los ojos que era perseguido por Lao Shimin- le prometo que les buscare pero por favor ya déjeme en paz no quiero morir

-hmph- murmuro la general aun molesta- está bien Lao Shimin detente

-gracias- dijo Komui rendido desde el piso

-Bien debe buscarlas porque llevan desaparecidas ¡meses!-

-si claro no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más exorcistas- decía Komui serio mientras acomodaba su desordenado uniforme

En otro lugar…

-esto es demasiado peligroso por favor apártense- decía el chico de cabellera blanca a sus amigos

-claro que no haremos eso Allen-kun- le respondió la chica de ojos lilas

-no olvides que nosotros fuimos los que ganamos en el arca, dos nivel cuatro no podrán con nosotros- dijo un ojiverde

-de acuerdo- dijo el de ojos plateados sabiendo que no podía contradecirlos a todos- solo no abusen de los poderes de Miranda- les advirtió con una sonrisa

-claro, no nos dejaremos vencer- dijo krory- ¡a ellos!- grito el joven vampiro pero el ataque de tres de ellos no pudo llegar

-"escudo canalizador"- grito una voz femenina detrás de ellos

-¿Qué?- dijeron Krory y Lavi ante esa barrera y Miranda que estaba atrás no había dicho nada solo que había podido hacer más pequeña la burbuja del time-out

-¡chicos!- grito Lenalee pues no noto que esa barrera pertenecía a la inocencia

-¡Lenalee cuidado!-grito Allen pero fue demasiado tarde el nivel cuatro estaba enfrente suyo a punto de atacarla

-eso ni lo sueñes- grito una obiubi atacándolo-inocencia al cinco por ciento "dagas purificadoras" ¡maldita sea ha sido herida!-dijo ahora molesta la chica- necesito dejarla con Alice, este fue un golpe directo pobre chica- decía la castaña que se dirigía a la burbuja de su amiga cargando a la ojilila inconsciente

-oye- dijo un chico que aun seguía peleando-¿ella está bien?- pregunto señalando a Lenalee

-eso creo pero está sangrando así que necesito protegerla-dijo antes de llegar con su amiga- Alice ven por ella sabes que no puedo entrar-

-claro, "escudo abierto"-

-Lenalee-grito un ojiverde recogiéndola

-por favor llévala con Miranda Lotto, ella podrá hacerla sentir mejor. Aunque necesitamos atenderla con urgencia

-sí, gracias- respondió el pelirrojo tomando a la peliverde en brazos

-bien es momento de regresar a la batalla- dijo la chica de ojos rubí-¡voy a destruirte!-le grito al akuma que ahora tenía enfrente

-hazlo si puedes exorcista-respondió el nivel cuatro

-espera, ten cuidado ¡detrás de ti!- le grito el único que aun seguía peleando- quítate de allí-grito Allen yendo hacia donde ella estaba

-no te preocupes yo puedo con ellos- y comenzó a lanzar sus armas- solo necesito un roce, solo alguna herida…algo de sangre…- decía la chica mientras atacaba a los akumas

-te dije que te detuvieras- dijo el chico clavando su espada en uno de sus enemigos, pero causando que la misma rozara el hombro de la chica

-¡Aah maldición!-dijo la chica al sentir el golpe- ahora es mi oportunidad- y lanzo unas de sus dagas causando una herida en su enemigo, la cual no causo mucho daño

-bien-dijo la chica tomando de nuevo sus dagas y guardándolas

-¿Qué se supone que te alegra si no me has hecho nada? ¡Ahora voy a destruirte!

-¿en serio?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa levantando sus brazos con las palmas abiertas en las que tenía una cruz color sangre

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso tonta?- dijo el nivel cuatro

-solo esto "inocencia al quince por ciento""absorción"- y en ese momento la herida empezó a hacer que el akuma se hiciera polvo el cual fue absorbido por las cruces de la chica-auch este sí que es fuerte-dijo la castaña al ver sus brazos temblar con la entrada del polvo

-vaya eso fue genial-exclamo el chico- pero aun queda uno-

-si lo sé hay que deshacernos de él, pero no sé si pueda con ambos-

-claro que no, no debes pelear tú sola-

Oye alguien debe hacerlo, además tu me heriste con tu espada-dijo la chica tocando su hombro el cual parecía dolerle y se dirigió al nivel cuatro restante

-¿ah?-el chico quedo desconcertado por el comentario de la joven pero se dirigió de nuevo a la batalla-esta vez es mío-dijo el chico atravesando al akuma nuevamente lo que provoco que este explotara- y así termina la batalla-dijo como ultimo el chico

-claro, vayamos con los demás- respondió la ojirubi

Ya con los demás…

-es hora de regresar a la orden-dijo Bookman

-si debemos atender a Lenalee- dijo Lavi preocupado

-¿atender a quien?-dijo Lenalee desde atrás

-¡Lenalee estas bien!-dijo Allen

-si respondió esta- una chica de cabello dorado me curo con su inocencia, ya estoy bien, así que volvamos a la orden…aunque esas chicas desaparecieron

Ya en la orden…

-bien, parece que no fue necesario un escuadrón de búsqueda- dijo Komui aliviado- bienvenidas a la orden, claro ya eran parte de ella pero a partir de hoy volverán a vivir aquí-

-Claro, gracias, solo una cosa-dijeron las chicas muy serias-¡Que nuestras habitaciones estén juntas!

-…-Komui se había helado pues creía que ella pedirían algo mas-claro- dijo reponiéndose del shock- Reveer por favor deles las llaves de sus dormitorios, están en mi escritorio

-¡¿Qué?- dijo el molesto- ¡supervisor pero su escritorio es un desastre!

-pues entonces comience a buscar-dijo Komui con un brillo singular en sus lentes ocultando su sonrisa malvada

En otra parte de la orden…

-Lavi deja de flojear y ve a revisar quienes son esas chicas exorcistas, sabes que no son muy comunes las mujeres exorcistas

-Si claro ya voy viejo, no tienes que decírmelo- dijo el ojiverde saliendo de su cuarto y yendo hacia el despacho de Komui y se sentó en una silla afuera de el para esperar a que las exorcistas salieran

-¡aquí están unas!- grito feliz Reveer desde el despacho y seguido de eso una chica de cabello rosa salió del lugar

-strike-grito grito Lavi emocionado al ver con atención a la chica y corrió hacia ella

-ni te atrevas- dijo la chica y lo encerró en una burbuja con su inocencia y empezó a caminar a la salida

-e...es...espe...ra-dijo el chico sin poder respirar-sa…ca…me…de...a...qui…-

-claro lo que digas-dijo la chica con una fría expresión-desactívate-

-gracias- alcanzo a decir el chico desde el suelo antes de que la chica se fuera

-aquí…están…otras-se oyó desde adentro la cansada voz del rubio y en ese instante salió una chica rubia de ojos azules

-strike- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo

-hola- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y le mando un beso lo que hizo que el chico se ilusionara y se dirigiera a darle un beso

-Hime deja de hacer eso- dijo una chica desde atrás de ella y le dio una cachetada al emocionado chico sacándolo de su encanto

-ahh tu siempre me arruinas la diversión-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida seguida de su amiga

-¡aquí están las ultimas!-dijo Reveer abriendo la puerta

-strike- grito Lavi al ver a la última chica salir pero la azabache lo miro de un modo tan frio que lo asusto

-sucesor de Bookman ¿cierto?-dijo la ojilila al verlo

-si, puedes llamarme Lavi-respondió calmado el chico

-claro, y como lo necesitaras para tus registros me presentaré a mí y a mis amigas: yo soy Haruhi Yoshida, la primera en salir fue y es Alice Winter…

-¡¿Qué?-dijo el chico asustado-¡¿Winter?

-sí, y si te lo preguntas es la hija del general Sokaro-

-…-el pelirrojo se había quedado atónito con la noticia pero aun así la chica prosiguió

-bueno, la chica coqueta se llama Hime Tsubasa y la que te golpeo es Yuzuki Itsuki

-claro, gracias fue un placer conocerte-dijo el chico

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo, adiós-se despidió seriamente la azabache

-¿Qué? ¡Qué cruel!- se quejo Lavi

En el comedor de la orden…

-Chicas creo que todos nos observan-comento la pelirosa

-pues ha de ser porque somos muy bonitas-le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-etto… la verdad no creo que sea por eso-le respondió la ojiverde

-¿entonces porque otra razón podrían estar mirándonos?-

-pues…por esto-dijo la chica señalando la montaña de comida que traían Haruhi y Yuzuki

-ah es cierto-dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa

-hola-dijeron un grupo de chicos acercándose a la mesa

-hola-respondieron las chicas

-¿ustedes serán los exorcistas que serna nuestros compañeros?-pregunto una castaña de ojos rubí

-si mucho gusto-dijo una chica de ojos lilas- soy Lenalee Lee-

-igualmente yo soy Yuzuki Itsuki-

-yo soy Alice Winter y tu deberías tener más cuidado en las batallas para no solo estorbar…me retiro- dijo la chica fríamente y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla con un plato lleno de comida

-discúlpenla es algo huraña yo soy Haruhi Yoshida-dijo la azabache mientras comía uno de los veinte platos que se había servido

-si no hay problema-respondió un chido de cabello plateado-¿podríamos sentarnos con ustedes?-

-claro entre mas mejor-dijo emocionada la rubia- desde este momento declaro este lugar como…la mesa de los exorcistas-dijo muy alegre

-eso es raro-dijeron todos los chicos

-bien me presento soy Hime Tsubasa y ahora vamos a comer-

-itadakimasu-dijeron todos y comenzaron a comer en armonía

-alto- dijo la azabache-esperen ustedes todavía no se han presentado- les cuestiono Haruhi

-bien pues yo soy Allen Walker mucho gusto-

-yo soy Aristar Krory III-

-yo no tengo nombre pueden decirme Bookman-

-yo soy Miranda Lotto-

-mucho gusto ahora si podemos comer- dijo Haruhi satisfecha con la respuesta

Todos comían pacíficamente (unos más que otros) hasta que…

-¡ya fue suficiente!-dijo una castaña dándole un golpe con la cuchara en las manos al chico que tenía enfrente

-¡itai, itai!-se quejaba el chico-¡porque fue eso!-dijo molesto el chico de cabello plateado sobándose su mano

-pues no porque tengas hambre o comas mucho o lo que sea que te suceda debes de comer de un modo tan indecente, ¡aprende a comer!

-hmp- el chico se quedo atónito ante el regaño debido a que nadie lo había cuestionado sobre su forma de comer

-etto…hasta que alguien se atrevió a decir algo-dijeron sus amigos a lo lejos- lo sentimos Allen pero ella tiene razón-

-¡heeee! ¡Qué malos son!-se quejo el chico

-nada de reclamos- lo reprendió la ojirubi-come decentemente con cuchara y tenedor

En otro lugar de la orden…

-¡vaya esas tontas si se quedaron allá, esos chicos son débiles y quedarse con ellos nos costara batallas, no debimos regresar, se los advertí!-decía la chica de cabello rosa mientras abría la puerta de su habitación- Miyu Miu regrese-dijo la chica cambiando su expresión a una muy cálida al ver que dos perritos salían de debajo de su cama, y al verlos la chica puso el plato que traía en el suelo por lo que los cachorros empezaron a comer mientras la chica los acariciaba y sonreía


End file.
